1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securing device for a drawer slide, and more particularly to a securing device to quick assemble and disassemble a slide and a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional installation of an undermount drawer slide uses screws as fasteners for securing purpose. A quick assembly and disassembly device was derived later on.
These designs have been disclosed by many patent publications, such as, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. I249389 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,737; 5,439,283; 5,580,139; 5,632,541; 6,454,371; 6,913,334; 6,945,618; 2004/0095047; 2004/0227440 and 2005/0231083, etc., with regards to the quick assembly and disassembly devices, some of which have further disclosed a micro adjustment of moving up and down position of the slide.
Most of them are formed integrally in plastic material, and comprise handles and tenons. The resilient character of the material facilitates the tenon to be held in the slide, while the handle is adapted to release the locking status.
Such designs have a larger size, and the material will loose its resilient character after a period of time and loose its holding capability.